Queen blade rebellion: summoned hero
by Sakurai kuro
Summary: Annelotte encontra um livro que ensina a ela como invocar um herói para que possa ajuda-la na luta contra a rainha, acompanhe a luta dela e esse herói para trazer paz ao mundo. OCXharem.
1. prólogo

_**Eu realmente gosto do anime Queen blade, então decidi criar essa fanfic desse anime, eu pretendo escrever cada episodio do anime só que introduzindo o meu OC nele. Ainda sou iniciante em escrever fanfic, essa é minha segunda então deve ter erros e espero que vocês comentem se gostaram ou não e o que pode melhorar, por favor, sem usar palavrões e me desculpem por qualquer OOC.**_

_**Eu não possuo o anime Queen blade rebellion, somente possuo o OC.**_

_**Prólogo**_

Numa floresta no meio da noite uma figura encapuzada anda por ela, "deve ser por aqui" diz a figura tirando com a mão um galho cheio de planta de sua frente, revelando uma pequena clareira com uma pedra circular no meio dela, com o chão coberto de flores, a figura se aproximou da pedra e tirou o capuz, revelando ser uma mulher com longos cabelos de cor de lavanda que iam ate o final de suas costas vestindo uma armadura de metal no torço e uma saia azul com um pano alongado saindo de trás dela, luvas de metal que cobrem todo a seu braço, no ombro tem brafoneiras de pano azul e uma bota de metal ate a coxa, uma tiara de prata na cabeça e um colar com rosto de cavalo.

"Finalmente cheguei, agora só preciso escrever o ritual e tudo estará pronto" a mulher falou enquanto desenha vários símbolos na pedra, assim que ela terminou, pegou uma pequena faca e furou o dedo indicador deixando cair algumas gotas de sangue o meio da pedra e se afastou, a pedra começou a brilhar e a mulher começou a falar.

"Eu Annelotte Kreutz ofereço este ritual aos deuses para que me permitam invocar um herói para me auxiliar na luta contra o império e trazer a paz para o povo".

No instante em que ela terminou de falar um grande raio de luz veio do céu atingindo a pedra, Annelotte cobrio os olhos com o braço por causa da luz, quando a luz acabou ela tirou o braço da frente dos olhos e olhou em direção a pedra, como a fumaça começou a baixar ela viu a pedra quebrada ao meio e encima dela um homem de aproximadamente 175 cm que parece estar por volta dos 18 anos, ele esta vestindo somente um pano velho marrom que ia até seu joelho e uma luva preta na mão direita que ia até um pouco abaixo do cotovelo, mais o que mais chamou sua atenção foi o cabelo prata dele que caia sobre o corpo e chegava a encostar-se ao chão.

"Onde estou, quem é você e como eu vim parar aqui?" perguntou o homem com um tom de surpresa na voz apesar de parecer calmo.

"Você esta no continente, eu sou Annelotte Kreutz e eu invoquei você do seu mundo para me ajudar a trazer a paz para esse lugar." Responde Annelotte enquanto chegava mais perto do homem para olhar sua face, percebendo que o homem é muito belo e também esta olhando para ela com seus olhos vermelhos como rubi e cora um pouco.

"Prazer Annelotte meu nome é Sakurai Kuro, como foi que você me invocou?" Kuro falou.

"Eu encontrei um livro que contava que a muito tempo nosso mundo estava com problemas então eles invocaram um herói para salvar o planeta, e nesse mesmo livro dizia como invocar o herói." Annelotte respondeu.

"Não acho que mereço ser chamado de herói, mais esse mundo me parece tranquilo, pelo menos daqui." Kuro fala olhando ao redor.

"Mas ele está e tende piorar a cada dia por isso gostaria de pedir para você me ajudar se não for pedir muito, sei que você não tem que se envolver com esse mun-" Annelotte ia dizendo quando foi cortada pelo Kuro.

"Ouça Annelotte, eu não sei se mereço ser chamado de herói ou se vou ser de grande ajuda, mas quando você me invocou aqui, me tirou de uma situação muito ruim, em outras palavras você me salvou, então se a algo que eu possa fazer para você eu faria de bom grado." Kuro falou dando um sorriso gentil que vez Annelotte corar e desviar o rosto "bem então o que você esta fazendo que precise da minha ajuda?" ele perguntou.

"E-eu estou liderando um grupo de rebelde para tirar do poder a rainha Claudette, só que ela é muito poderosa, por isso precisei invocar você" Annelotte responde ainda com um pequeno rubor na face.

"Entendo, não sei o quanto serei útil mais ficarei feliz em ajudar." Kuro falou como um sorriso se abriu na face de Annelotte e se viro para ele dizendo.

"Ótimo estou contando com você venha, por favor, tem uma cabana aqui perto com roupas e comida para você." No instante em que ela terminou de dizer o estomago de Kuro roncou alto o fazendo corar um pouco.

"Agradeço muito por isso" Kuro falou seguindo Annelotte pela floresta.

- Na cabana -

Annelotte está arrumando a mesa para eles comerem, enquanto Kuro está trocando de roupa no quarto.

"Kuro a comida já ta pronta, ainda falta muito para se arrumar" Annelotte grita olhando para a porta do quarto, com um pequeno rubor pensando que essa situação parece de marido e mulher, ela logo sai dos seus pensamentos quando ouve o som da porta abrindo fazendo o leve rubor que ela tinha se tornar muito mais forte.

"Faz muito tempo que não uso roupa normal, então como estou?" Kuro pergunta, ele estava usando uma camisa preta e por cima dela um sobretudo preto, calças pretas junto com sapatos pretos(roupa se parece com a ultima que o Kirito usou no jogo SAO) , na sua mão direita ele continua usando a luva preta cheio de pequenos cintos e na esquerda uma luva preta comum com partes de metal preto nos dedos e encima da mão, seu cabelo agora está preso num rabo de cavalo fino que vai até o meio de suas costas e uma pequena franja caindo sobre seus olhos.

"V-v-você está ótimo, até cortou o cabelo" Annelotte diz tentando esconder o rubor em seu rosto.

"obrigado, você também está muito bonita nesse vestido azul" Kuro fala com um pequeno sorriso, fazendo o rubor de Annelotte.

"O-obrigado, v-vamos comer, antes que a comida esfrie." Annelotte fala entre seus gaguejos, Kuro assenti e senta-se à mesa e os dois começam a comer, depois que terminaram eles foram dormir, Annelotte dormiu na cama e Kuro ficou com o sofá.

De manha cedo os dois estão prontos para partir "Já acabei de arrumar tudo, podemos ir Annelotte?" Kuro pergunta.

"Sim, vamos" Annelotte responde, nesse estante Kuro passa por ela e se vira olhando para ela com um grande sorriso dizendo "estou ansioso para trabalhar com você Annelotte." estendendo a mão para ela, Annelotte cora um pouco mais pega a mão dele e balança enquanto mostra um belo sorriso.

"Sim, também estou, vamos nos dar bem." Ela disse e Kuro assentiu e com isso os dois começaram a caminhar.

_**É isso, para aqueles que leram até o fim obrigado e por favor comente o que vocês acharam dela.**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Passando para deixar mais um capítulo, espero que gostem e em reposta ao Koga the oc fan primeiro obrigado por comentar e em segundo eu queria postar os capítulos em inglês, mas meu inglês não é tão bom, mas se alguém quiser traduzir a historia para o inglês e postar é só me mandar um email ou uma mensagem mesmo pelo próprio site.**_

_**Capitulo um**_

Debaixo da luz da lua um navio flutua pelo céu, se aproximando de uma cidade, preparando seus canhões e então começa a disparar bolas de fogo roxo deles em direção à cidade, o chão e casas começam a pegar fogo, os moradores da cidade começam a entra em pânico, um homem aponta para o céu fazendo todos olharem, revelando o navio bem em cima da cidade e dele começa a vim uma risada.

"UOHOHOHOHOHO, UOHOHOHOHOHO, UOHOHOHOHOHO" quem esta rindo é uma jovem mulher de longos cabelos e olhos cor de rosa, usando um chapéu de pirata preto com um grande laço vermelho no lado, em seu torso ela usa um sobretudo preto com babados em volta e uma pequena camisa vermelha que revela sua barriga, ela usa uma saia preta também com babados cor de rosa e em suas pernas veste duas botas pretas, com um colar branco em seu pescoço, ela fala.

"Boa noite, esse é um saque com elegância, esse é o meu código de estética." Ela dizia com um sorriso no rosto, o navio continuava a disparar bolas de fogo na cidade e um morador gritou.

"Corram, não parem, ou ela vai nos matar!" dito isso todos começam a correr em pânico, enquanto a pirata olhava rindo do medo da população.

"Atrás deles meus homens e certifiquem que ninguém fique vivo." A pirata falava apontando sua espada para a cidade, então vários esqueletos pularam do navio em direção ao chão e correndo atrás das pessoas que por sua vez estavam correndo e gritando o maximo que podiam, um garoto foi cercado por dois esqueletos que estavam dando uma gargalhada, o menino com medo deu um passo para trás e caio então começou a gritar, as pessoas olharam na direção dele quando duas figuras encapuzadas correram em direção a ele, uma delas deu um pulo sobre o fogo e deu um chute na cabeça de um dos esqueletos fazendo ela sair voando, enquanto a outra figura simplesmente correu através do fogo e deu um soco rápido da cabeça do inimigo também a arremessando longe, em cima do navio a pirata olhava para os dois.

"Ora ora, que interessante" ela dizia enquanto um dos esqueletos foi correndo atrás de sua cabeça, mas a colocou ao contrario, a figura mais alta virou para a outra e falou.

"Annelotte cuide dos esqueletos, que eu vou lidar com o líder" Annelotte concordou e correu em direção aos esqueletos, a figura mais alta olhou para a pirata que agora estava vindo na direção dele, ele da um pulo na direção dela tirando sua espada da bainha, as duas laminas se chocam, desviando a lamina da pirata e fazendo a espada da figura corta a blusa da pirata revelando seus seios que estão cobertos por papeis em forma de estrelas em cor de rosa, a pirata da um giro no ar e se inclina em direção a figura mais uma vez.

"Você não é tão ruim." Ela dizia enquanto jogava a ponta da espada varias vezes em alta velocidade na direção da cabeça da figura, rasgando seu capuz revelando um longo cabelo cor de prata, Kuro e a pirata caem em pé no chão olhando um para o outro, com grandes chamas roxas em volta deles.

"vou me distrair um pouco com você, já que é muito raro encontrar alguém que consegue resistir à capitã Liliana, você ou tem coração de leão ou a mente de um macaco" Liliana disse aponta sua espada em direção ao Kuro que estava com um sorriso no rosto, vendo isso Liliane pergunta.

"Você dever ter mesmo mente de macaco, porque está com esse sorriso no rosto?" Liliane ainda olhando para Kuro começa há rir um pouco alto.

"É porque você é interessante, além de ser muito bonita é também engraçada." Kuro respondeu com um sorriso no rosto, Liliane arregalou um pouco os olhos de surpresa por essa resposta com um pequeno rubor no rosto ela apontou sua espada para Kuro e riu.

"UOHOHOHOHO, você também é muito interessante e ainda tem bom gosto, qual o seu nome?" Ela perguntou, Kuro deu um grande sorriso e respondeu correndo em direção a Liliana.

"eu sou o herói convocado, Sakurai Kuro!"

-Alguns dias depois, em frente a uma cidade-

"Bem finalmente chegamos a Gainos." Kuro falou olhando para um portam enorme, Annelotte em seu lado virou para ele e disse.

"Sim, vamos Kuro, temos que achar um lugar para comer." E começou a andar em direção ao portam, Kuro correu em direção a ela com um sorriso no rosto. Dentro de Gainos eles caminhavam com os capuzes cobrindo seus rostos por um longo comercio, cheio de barracas e lojas vendendo de tudo.

"Esse lugar é incrível, Annelotte." Kuro falava animado com as coisas da cidade, olhando para todos os lados com um grande sorriso no rosto parecendo uma criança, Annelotte olhou para ele todo animado e deu um pequeno sorriso enquanto observava ele.

"_Ficando todo animado por causa da cidade é como se ele fosse uma criança, mas ele disse que eu o salvei de algo quando o invoquei, acho que vou perguntar a ele depois."_ Ela pensava ainda o observando, até que eles chegaram a uma com um aglomerado de pessoas ali e ainda tinha mais chegando _"o que será que tá acontecendo?"_ Annelotte se perguntou e percebeu que Kuro também parou ao seu lado observando a multidão, se aproximando eles viram os guardas reais, duas pessoas que parecem crianças olhando uma para a outra e outra que parecia um robô.

"Então você está dizendo que a rainha quer me ver, Ymir?" disse uma das crianças que tinha longos cabelos pretos e orelhas pontudas, e usava um vestido verde com uma capa verde e uma grande chave dourada, atrás dela estava uma mulher com cabelos loiros compridos e usava um vestido de empregada, tantos suas mãos e pernas eram robóticas.

"Isso mesmo Yuit, ela ouviu falar da Vante e agora quer ver com seus próprios olhos." Disse a outra criança com cabelo loiro encaracolado até o pescoço e também tinha orelhar pontudas, ela usa um espartilho preto com dois suspensórios, com uma caveira no pescoço, duas manoplas pretas com laminas no pulso, vestia uma saia vermelha com estampa de xadrez e usava botas de metal preto.

"Incrível, a rainha quer ver ela!" Alguém da multidão gritou.

"Bom trabalho Yuit!" Mais um grito saiu da multidão.

"E se eu recusar," Yuit disse fazendo a multidão ficar em silêncio por causa do choque, enquanto ela continuo, " Isso é tudo que a rainha quer? O que ela fará depois de conhecer Vante?"

"Maldita!" Gritou um dos guardas pegando sua espada, Yuit só riu e falou com um sorrio no rosto.

"Mentirinha, resistir seria inútil, eu vou com vocês." Ela disse com olhando para Ymir, enquanto isso Kuro e Annelotte viam a cena até que Kuro quebrou o silencio.

"Parece que a sua rainha tá aprontando alguma, o que você quer fazer Annelotte?" ele falou ainda olhando em direção as duas que agora já estavam entrando na carruagem, Annelotte levou um tempo para pensar, quando finalmente falou.

"Vamos esperar um pouco e depois seguir eles." Kuro olhou para ela e viu um olhar de preocupação em seu rosto, depois de um tempo esperando ali a multidão começou a se dissipar.

"Agora vamos seguir eles." Annelotte falou e começou a andar em direção ao portam em que eles passaram para entrar na cidade, Kuro simplesmente colocou os dois braços atrás da cabeça e falou.

"Hai, hai" E se virou para seguir Annelotte.

- Arredores da cidade-

Quando Kuro e Annelotte finalmente alcançou Yuit, eles a viram pendurada em um penhasco e Vante para com os seios a mostra sendo atacada por uma loira de marinha Chiquinha, usando um capacete com orelhar de gato, um peitoral com rubi sobre eles e uma capa preta, em seu braço esquerdo ela usa uma luva de metal que vai até o ombro com uma perola sobre ele e no braço direto uma luva preta, ela usa uma calcinha preta com dois rubis e botas de metal que vão até a coxa também preta. Ela parecia estar preste a dar o golpe final, mas Annelotte correu para frente de Vante e conseguiu bloquear a lamina da loira com sua espada, Kuro correu para dar um soco na barriga dela só que ela percebeu e pulou para trás, nessa hora os capuzes que cobriam os rostos deles caíram e revelaram suas identidades, a loira apontou para eles.

"Você é a maldita Kreutz e parece que arrumou um parceiro." A loira falou olhando para os dois. Yuit que estava se pendurando no penhasco olhou para Annelotte com um olhar de surpresa.

"Será que..." ela continuou analisando Annelotte ate que um sorriso cresceu em seu rosto, "Onii-chan? Eu sabia! É o onii-chan! Ei, sou eu, a elfinha! Nós brincávamos junto o tempo inteiro em Kreutz!" Ela exclamava Annelotte simplesmente falou.

"Quem é você?" Yuit olhou surpresa enquanto Annelotte continuou. "Não te conheço. Nunca te vi e nem brinquei com você." A loira já impaciente correu em direção a eles mais foi interceptada por Kuro quem bateu com a palma da mão na barriga dela, a fazendo recuar e colocar o joelho no chão, vendo que tinha tempo ele se virou para Annelotte.

"Mentir é feio Annelotte." Ele disse o que provocou um olhar de surpresa no rosto de Annelotte enquanto ela responde de volta.

"Eu não estou mentindo, eu não conheço ela de lugar nenh-" Kuro a cortou. "É claro que a conhece, você já deve ter percebido com o nosso tempo junto nessa viagem, que você não pode mentir para mim." Ele falou com um sorriso e olhos fechados, Annelotte soltou um suspiro em derrota e disse.

"É verdade e isso irrita muito." Kuro soltou uma risada e se virou para a loira que já estava de pé, olhando para ele com raiva.

"Quem é você para ficar na frente de Elina?" ela perguntou.

"Eu sou Sakurai Kuro o herói convocado." Kuro respondeu, mas Elina nem pareceu prestar atenção e saiu correndo em direção, Annelotte entrou na frente e começou a trocar golpes de espadas com Elina, enquanto Kuro correu para salvar Yuit que ainda estava pendurada no penhasco.

"Estávamos procurando por você, herdeiro que sobreviveu a pilhagem de Kreutz, para eliminar você." Elina fala ainda trocando golpes com Annelotte.

"Vamos onii-chan! Não se lembra de mim? A gente brincou junto!" Yuit falava para Annelotte que a ignorava e continuava a lutar com Elina, Kuro chegou a Yuit e deu um sorriso.

"Ela se lembra sim, só está brincando." Ele falou, Yuit deu um sorriso e olhou para Annelotte.

"Eu sabia! Você só estava brincando. Você era tão frágil." Yuit falou, Kuro começou a rir com essa ultima parte.

"Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer? E Kuro pare de ficar rindo e venha me ajudar!" Annelotte falou com um tom de raiva em sua voz.

"Parem de me ignorar!" Elina gritou com raiva e começou a desferir vários golpes em Annelotte que defendeu todos, então ela deu um ataque em direção a cabeça de Elina, mas foi bloqueado, Elina empurrou a espada de Annelotte fazendo sua guardar ficar aberta e com sua mão esquerda passou as garras da luva no peitoral de Annelotte que pulou para trás tentando evitar o golpe, mas foi inútil o golpe acertou e fez sua armadura quebrar revelando seus seios, todos ficaram surpresos e Kuro rapidamente virou a cabeça para evitar olhar.

"O onii-chan tem peitos?" Yuit perguntou não acreditando no que via.

"AHAHAHA, sim. O filho de Kreutz na verdade é uma filha. A verdade dói, não é?" Elina falou com um sorriso sombrio no rosto, Annelotte protegeu os seios com um braço e olhou com raiva, mas logo esse olhar se foi quando ela lembrou de que Kuro estava ali, ela ganhou um rubor forte no rosto e escondeu mais ainda os seios enquanto olhava para Kuro.

"Mas nada disso importa, pois tudo acabará. Esse penhasco será seu tumulo." Elina disse e sua espada der repente se separou com se fosse um chicote e bateu no chão quebrado a ponta do penhasco jogando Kuro e Yuit dele, Kuro no reflexo agarrou Yuit e a apertou contra o peito a protegendo, Yuit mesmo nessa situação começou a corar antes de perder a consciência, Annelotte começou a correr em direção ao local em que eles caíram com Elina a seguindo com um sorriso em seu rosto, de repente o colar de Annelotte começa a brilhar fazendo as duas pararem quando a luz baixou revelou Annelotte montada em cima de um cavalo azul e transparente, Elina estava em choque e antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa tomou um coice a arremessando longe, o cavalo começou a corre pela parede do penhasco, Annelotte esticou a mão para Kuro a pegar, ele percebeu isso e a pegou montando no cavalo um pouco antes de chegar ao chão e arremessou Yuit em um lugar seguro, enquanto o cavalo continuou a correr.

- -Algumas horas mais tarde-

"Eu sabia que a cidade que Liliana atacou tinha sido salva por um herói da justiça, mas jamais imaginei que seriam dois e um deles é o onii-chan." Quando ela disse isso um leve rubor apareceu em seu rosto "eu me pergunto quem era o outro, ele disse que seu nome era Kuro." Ela falava consigo mesma com um pequeno sorrio no rosto, ate que viu alguém correndo em sua direção, era um homem de cabelo ruivo curto e óculos, que vestia uma camisa branca com suspensórios e uma bermuda marrom.

"É terrível." Ele gritava.

"O que aconteceu?" Yuit perguntou para o homem.

"Presidente! Você já voltou de gainos?" Ele perguntou com um tom de surpreso em sua voz.

"Idiota! Eu nunca fui. Então o que foi?" Yuit perguntou já irritada com a demora.

"Mirim foi leveda pela Ymir e a pedra mágica que havia em sua casa também sumiu hoje." Ele falou deixando Yuit com um olhar de surpresa e preocupação no rosto.

_**Mais um capitulo concluído, mas uma vez obrigados as pessoas que leram ele e peço que comente por favor, me desculpem pela cena de luta ruim ou qualquer outro erro, eu ainda sou iniciante e espero melhor com o tempo. **_


	3. Chapter 2

**Deixando mais um capitulo, queria agradecer a todos que estão lendo essa fanfic e me desculpar pela demora em postar, também gostaria de pedir para que comentassem o que acham dela. **

_**Capitulo dois**_

Kuro e Annelotte estavam seguindo por uma trilha no meio da floresta, quando Kuro disse que precisava ir ao banheiro e saiu correndo para o meio do mato, deixando ali Annelotte que olhou para o céu.

"O que eu devo fazer agora..." ela falava para si mesma, "meu plano era sair e enfrentar tudo o que eu encontrasse, eu até convoquei o Kuro, tirando ele de seu mundo e sua família, mas."

Ela parou de falar e continuou olhando para o céu perdida em seus pensamentos, quando ela sentiu uma mão batendo em seu ombro tirando ela de seus pensamentos, ela olhou para o dono da mão e viu que era Kuro, que olhava para ela com um sorriso, enquanto o olhar dela mudou de Kuro para a mão dele que ainda estava em seu ombro, ela sentiu uma sensação de calor vindo do local ele a estava tocando e ficou se perguntando o que era isso que ela sentia.

"Não se preocupe eu lavei a mão." Kuro brincou como ele notou o olhar de Annelotte para sua mão, " o que você estava resmungando agora pouco?" Kuro perguntou.

"Só o que a gente ia fazer agora." Annelotte respondeu, assim que ela terminou de falar os dois ouviram um grito, fazendo Annelotte sair correndo em direção a ele e Kuro a segui u.

"Annelotte mais devagar, é perigoso correr assim numa floresta!" Ele gritava para ela, mas Annelotte continuou correndo vendo o final da floresta, ela aumentou a velocidade e percebeu que ela estava indo em direção a um penhasco mas era tarde demais para parar, Kuro percebeu isso e acelerou e pegou a Annelotte em seus braços como se ela fosse uma princesa, Annelotte corou na hora, Kuro começou a correr pela parede do penhasco o mais rápido possível tentando manter o equilíbrio.

"Eu te falei para não corre na floresta!" ele gritava correndo com Annelotte em seus braços, enquanto ela ainda com um tom meio vermelho em seu rosto cortava os galhos das árvores na frente deles, Kuro correu por cima de um grande tronco de árvore inclinado que tinha no penhasco e saltou ao chegar no do tronco, pousando no chão em segurança ele solta Annelotte e se levanta percebendo ao redor um grande grupo de pessoas olhando para os dois como um homem se aproxima de Annelotte esfregando as mãos uma nas outras.

"Parece que temos uma nova desafiante! Que comece a luta!" O homem gritava, antes de sair da frente de uma lutar alta de cabelos loiros, que usava um short jeans e uma camisa curta vermelha e preta revelando sua barriga e segurava um grande machado.

"Não vou pegar leve com você, estranha." Ela falou e entrou em posição de luta, a plateia começou a ficar empolgada gritando em direção a elas. Annelotte ficou olhando ao redor, quando ela viu Kuro no meio da multidão gritando enquanto balançava o punho direito no ar, ela ficou ali olhando para ele se perguntando quando ele chegou ali, ela foi tirada de seu pensamento com o grito de sua adversária que já estava dando um golpe com o machado em direção a ela, Annelotte se esquivou facilmente, como a loira continua a balançar o machado na direção dela, Annelotte consegui se esquivar de todos os golpes.

"Pare, o que você está fazendo?" Ela pergunta à loira, que ignorou a pergunta e levantou o machado sobre a cabeça antes de descer ele com toda a fora em direção a Annelotte, que saca sua espada dando um golpe rápido cortando o machado e derrubando a loira que agora estava com os seios à mostra, Annelotte aponta a lamina da espada em direção a cabeça da loira que fecha os olhos admitindo a derrota, a multidão começa a grita e aplaudir Annelotte que tinha um olhar de surpresa em seu rosto.

"Você foi incrível, além de bonita também é forte, que tal se juntar a mim e fazermos dinheiro rápido?" Perguntou o mesmo homem de antes se aproximou dela.

"Hein?" Annelotte perguntou confusa.

"Isso é ruim!" Gritava um homem que vinha correndo, " a inquisidora está aqui!" Quando ele terminou de falar a multidão começou a falar em pânico e todos começaram a fugir do local, deixando somente Annelotte e Kuro que agora se aproximou.

"A inquisidora..." Annelotte falava olhando para a pequena vila de onde o homem tinha vindo.

"O que a gente vai fazer?" Perguntou Kuro.

"Vamos para a vila, deixando isso de lado..." Annelotte falou, antes de virar para Kuro e puxar a orelha dele, "porque você ficou torcendo ao invés de me ajudar." Ela falou irritada, Kuro só deu uma risada se soltou dela e começou a correr com ela seguindo ele.

-Na vila-

Na vila duas pessoas caminham por ela, uma delas é Elina a outra tinha cabelo castanho comprido, usava um vestido curto branco aberto nos seios, com uma jaqueta azul encima dela com designer elegante e braçadeiras, com botas de metal dourada que vão até a coxa e meia que também vai até a coxa branca.

"Porque eu tenho que vir junto?" Perguntou Elina.

"Eu só estou aqui por causa do meu circuito de inquisição, você que decidiu me seguir." Falou a freira.

"Droga, se Ymir não tivesse mencionado que a sobrevivente de Kreutz e aquele homem podem estar nessa área eu nunca teria vindo." Elina resmungava para si mesma quando uma criança se aproximou dela com uma flor e a entregou, Elina pegou a flor e a desmanchou e jogou fora, a criança começou a chorar.

"Elina!" A inquisidora e correu em direção a criança para fazer ela para de chorar.

"Vá ser inquisidora ou que quiser, eu vou voltar para casa quando me der vontade." Elina disse enquanto andava para longe dali.

"Então Elina está aqui." Annelotte falou atrás de uma árvore com o capuz sobre a cabeça.

"Isso pode ser um problema, aqui tem muitas crianças, não podemos lutar aqui." Kuro falou detrás de um amontoado de feno em cima de uma carroça, Annelotte concordou com a cabeça e eles perceberam Elina caminhando em direção a eles, ambos se encolheram o maximo que puderam em seus esconderijos com a esperança de não ser notado.

"Eu sou idiota, não devia ter ouvido Ymir, estou exausta." Elina falava para si mesmo, sentando na mesma carroça em que Kuro está Annelotte avista uma porta de um galpão aberta e acena para Kuro que concorda e ambos correm para dentro dele.

Annelotte estava olhando Elina pela janela do segundo andar enquanto Kuro estava no andar de baixo procurando uma saída, Annelotte estava observando Elina até que sentiu uma coisa em sua perna ela solta um pequeno gemido e olhada para ver o que é, e para sua surpresa era o polvo da mulher loira que ela enfrentou mais cedo, ele começa a se enroscar nela.

"Isso é ruim, parece que não tem outra saída daqui." Kuro falava enquanto subia as escadas para ir onde Annelotte estava, chegando lá ele ficou chocado ao ver ela deitada no chão com as pernas abertas e um polvo se enrolando nela, um grande rubor cresce no rosto de Kuro.

"Desculpe-me por interromper." Ele falou se virando e começou a descer as escadas de novo.

"Espere, me ajuda aqui." Ela falava enquanto lutava com o polvo, Kuro voltou e começou a puxar o polvo que não queria soltar, depois de muita luta ele conseguiu tirar o polvo de cima da Annelotte e o arremessou longe.

"O-obrigado." Dizia Annelotte exausta no chão.

"N-não foi nada" Kuro falou também exausto, os dois ficaram ali sentados por um tempo para se recuperarem de sua pequena luta, Annelotte se levantou e olhou pela janela para ver se Elina ainda estava ali.

"Ela ainda está ali, você conseguiu achar alguma saída?" Ela perguntou voltando a se sentar ao lado de Kuro.

"Não, parece que a gente vai ficar aqui por um tempo, então é melhor aproveitar esse tempo e descansar." Kuro falou se levantando.

**(Annelotte POV)**

Eu estava olhando Kuro descer para o andar abaixou confusa sem saber o que ele ia fazer, eu nunca conseguir entender ele direito sempre faz as coisas mais inesperadas e malucas, mas também sempre ajudava os outros sempre com um sorriso gentil no rosto_, "eu me pergunto se ele tem raiva de mim por tirar ele de seu mundo, de perto de sua família e amigos?" _eu me perguntava, percebendo Kuro subir a escada com dois sacos cheio de alguma coisa que eu não sei.

"Tome, use como travesseiro." Ele falou me entregando um dos sacos, eu olho para o saco e depois volto a olhar para ele que já estava deitado no chão.

"Você é incrível, para consegui dormir mesmo com a Elina do lado de fora." Eu disse, ele simplesmente olhou para mim e deu um sorriso.

"É melhor dormir do que ficar se preocupando com ela ali fora." Ele falava, mesmo assim é incrível poder ficar calmo mesmo com o inimigo em sua frente, eu estava olhando para ele que agora estava de olhos fechados, até que criei coragem de perguntar.

"Você tem raiva de mim?" Assim que eu terminei de falar Kuro abriu os olhos e me deu um olhar de confusão.

"Porque eu teria?" Ele pediu.

"Porque eu tirei você de seu mundo." Eu falei olhando para ele, que simplesmente balançou a cabeça negativamente.

"Eu já falei, você me salvou de uma situação ruim, não tem como eu ter raiva de você." Ele disse com um grande sorriso no rosto, eu podia sentir o calor subir no meu rosto e abaixei a cabeça para esconder o rubor.

"M-mas eu tirei você de sua família e amigos." Eu disse ainda olhando para baixo, mas Kuro não falou nada olhei para cima para o ver olhando para mim com um sorriso triste em seu rosto.

"Eu não tenho família ou amigos em meu mundo, sempre vivi sozinho." Ele falou, fique tão chocada com o que ele disse que não conseguia falar nada nem mesmo pedir desculpa.

"Não se preocupe, já esta tudo bem." Ele disse o que me pegou de surpresa, eu levantei a cabeça para olhar para ele, como ele continuou, "mesmo se eu tivesse sozinho antes, agora eu tenho você." Assim que ele terminou de falar um grande rubor cresceu em meu rosto.

"V-v-vamos d-descançar." Eu falei entre gagueira e deitei de costa para ele, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, feliz por ele não me odiar.

"Sim, sim." ele disse.

**(Terceiro POV)**

Kuro e Annelotte estavam sentados numa mesa de bar comendo, varias tipos de conversas em volta deles, a maioria sobre a inquisidora.

"As inquisidoras, o pouco tempo em que estou nesse mundo escutei boas coisas sobre elas nas vilas em que a gente passou." Kuro falou baixo para que as outras pessoas não ouvissem.

"É verdade, parece que a rainha permite que elas trabalhem, mas imagino o que elas pensam sobre a situação atual." Annelotte comentou, enquanto comia outro pedaço de pão.

"É mesmo, ouvi dizer que no sul houve um surto e as crianças estão caindo uma depois da outra." Um homem falou, isso chamou a atenção de Kuro e Annelotte que pararam de conversa para ouvir.

"Sim, é uma daquelas doenças em que não seria problema se tivesse o medicamento, no entanto parece que por causa da nevoa na floresta Calibara, eles não conseguem transportar o medicamento para a região." Outro homem disse.

"A floresta Calibara, ouvi dizer que antigamente não tinha nenhuma nevoa naquela região." Disse a mulher do balcão.

"Se pudessem passar por lá não teriam nenhum problema, mas tem rumores que falam que monstros começaram a viver na floresta." O primeiro homem falou, tanto Kuro como Annelotte pararam de comer ao ouvir isso.

"Monstro?" Annelotte falou.

"Floresta Calibara, parece que temos um novo lugar para ir." Kuro falou com um sorriso animado no rosto, Annelotte ficou em silencio e terminou de comer, os dois saíram e foram para o hotel onde eles iam ficar, no dia seguinte os dois estavam em frente ao hotel.

"Antes de sairmos da vila eu quero ir até a igreja e pode demorar um pouco,o que você vai fazer?" Annelotte disse olhando para Kuro, ele colocou a mão no queixo e inclinou a cabeça como se estivesse pensando.

"Pode ir, eu vou arranjar um lugar para dormir." Ele disse enquanto bocejava.

"Mas você acabou de acordar." Annelotte falou surpresa.

"Dormir nunca é demais." Kuro disse enquanto saia andando.

**(Annelotte POV)**

Eu entrei no confessionário da igreja e me sentei.

"Qual o seu problema?" Perguntou a mulher do outro lado.

"Não tenho certeza do que devo fazer na vida." Eu respondi.

"Poderia me contar os detalhes?" A mulher perguntou agora olhando para mim e com um tom mais serio na voz.

"Eu sai em uma viagem em busca de vingança, mas eu conheci uma pessoa e conforme viajava com ele meu pensamento mudou e agora não sei o que fazer." Eu falei lembrando os momentos que passei com Kuro, o fato dele sempre está sorrindo não importa a situação, de ele ajudar e ser gentil com todos, amigo ou inimigo, foi isso que fez meus pensamentos mudarem, tudo por causa dele.

"Entendo, você queria se vingar de alguém, mas agora que viajou pelo mundo com esse alguém você mudou de ideia, esse alguém deve ser muito especial." A mulher disse e eu corei com essa ultima parte.

"Sim ele é, eu viajei com ele e vi que tem muitas pessoas nesse continente sofrendo." Eu disse e me lembre das pessoas sendo oprimida pela guarda real, mas logo sai desse pensamento e continuei falando, "imagino se tem algo que possa fazer para salvar todos e realmente fazer desse mundo um lugar melhor.".

"Há sim algo que você pode fazer, você deve rezar." A mulher falou, mesmo sem poder ver seu rosto direito posso dizer que ela tem um sorriso no rosto.

"Rezar?" Eu pergunto um pouco confusa com o que ela falou.

"Isso mesmo, rezar é o caminho para a salvação de todos, se todos oferecessem orações ao Senhor do fundo de seus corações, todos seriam felizes." Ela respondeu se levantando e então ela levanta a parte da frente de sua saia com as pontas dos dedos e mostra a calcinha que começa a brilhar.

"O que esta fazendo?" Eu perguntei corando com essa situação.

"É a posição sagrada, adoração. Dê tudo ao Senhor. O Senhor é tudo. O Senhor é absoluto." A mulher falou e a luz diminuiu, eu olhei para o chão pensando sobre isso.

"Você está dizendo que eu deveria parar de pensar?" Eu falei e a mulher arregalou os olhos, então continuei, " Acredito que a oração seja necessário, mas não posso deixar tudo para Deus! Acredito que a coisas que só humanos podem fazer."

"Isso não é mais do que pura arrogância, a limites para o que um mero humano pode fazer." A mulher falou um pouco irritada.

"É por isso que me preocupo!" Eu falei levantando a voz, os olhos delas se arregalaram de novo, então ela olhou para baixo.

"O que está tentando aqui?" Ela pergunta e eu só dou um olhar de confuso me perguntando do que ela esta falando.

"Que desprezível!" Ela fala e pega um bastão que parece uma cruz só que um dos lados curvado, então continuou, "Quando estava falando com você..." ela bate o bastão no chão que cria uma grande quantidade de luz que me faz tampar os olhos com a mão.

"E-espere, por favor! Do que está falando?" Eu perguntei em confusão.

"Eu entendo agora, parece que você precisa de uma inquisidora, LUTE COMIGO!" A inquisidora falou, eu fiquei ali sem saber como me meti nessa situação.

**(Kuro POV)**

Eu estava deitado debaixo de uma arvore descansando, esperando Annelotte voltar de sua ida a igreja, não sei o que ela foi fazer lá mais parecia importante.

"Novidades, novidades!" Eu ouço alguém gritando, me levanto para ver o que estava acontecendo e vejo um monte de gente correndo em direção à igreja.

"Com licença, o que esta acontecendo?" Eu perguntei para um homem que estava próximo.

"A inquisidora vai lutar com uma linda guerreira de cabelo roxo atrás da igreja, se quiser ver é bom ir logo." Ele me responde e saiu correndo.

"Em que foi que você se meteu agora Annelotte." Eu murmuro e começo a andar em direção a igreja.

**(Terceiro POV)**

Quando Kuro chegou ao local viu varias pessoas lá tudo para verem luta, eles estavam sentados no chão encima de pedra outros estavam sentados nos galhos das arvores que tinham ao redor da igreja, e mais para frente estava Annelotte e outra mulher que ele julgou ser a inquisidora.

"Eu não tenho motivos para lutar com você." Annelotte disse olhando para a mulher em sua frente.

"Através dessa luta, eu vou determinar se você é uma herege ou não, EM GUARDA!" inquisidora falou e avançou em direção a Annelotte que puxou sua espada e bateu na lateral do bastão da inquisidora, Annelotte pulou para trás, mas a inquisidora foi mais rápida e já estava do lado dela, ela deu um golpe com o bastão em direção ao rosto de Annelotte que conseguiu se defender com a espada, a inquisidora da um salto para trás e enquanto ainda está no ar dispara três bolas de fogo roxo em direção a Annelotte que consegue se defender das duas primeiras, mas a terceira a acerta e queima parte de sua roupa, a inquisidora salta através do fogo em direção a Annelotte e tenta acerta seu rosto com a ponta do bastão, mas Annelotte se defende mais uma vez, a inquisidora puxa o bastão de volta e gira por cima do ombro e coloca a ponta dele bem na barriga de Annelotte, e do nada uma explosão acontece e envolve o corpo de Annelotte, fazendo ate mesmo alguns dos espectadores caírem de seus lugares, Annelotte sai voando da explosão e cai no chão ao que parece inconsciente, Kuro que estava por perto já se prepara para intervir na luta, mas resolve esperar mais um pouco para ver o que ia acontecer.

"Você ainda tem tempo, jure que Deus é absoluto e eu irei te perdoar em seu nome." A inquisidora dizia enquanto caminhava em direção ao corpo de Annelotte, ela parou perto do corpo e estendeu a mão, "Venha, vamos andar juntas pelo caminho que Deus no deu.".

"Deus pode ser absoluto, mas..." Annelotte dizia enquanto levanta do chão, " não é do meu feitio depender de alguém, antes que eu possa andar com minhas próprias pernas. Mesmo que eu não possa ver o caminho, eu darei um passo a frente por minha própria vontade." Annelotte disse agora já de pé.

"Então agora te darei seu julgamento, você é culpa e a sentença será ser queimada viva." A inquisidora disse e levantou o bastão a cima da cabeça, ele começou a pegar fogo, mas antes que a inquisidora pudesse fazer alguma coisa Annelotte correu em direção a ela e desferiu um golpe de espada em diagonal, a inquisidora deu um grande salto para trás e disparou o fogo roxo que tinha a forma de um pássaro em direção a Annelotte que simplesmente a cortou com sua espada.

"Impossível ela cortou a chama sagrada com sua espada." A inquisidora disse espantada com o que tinha acontecido, Annelotte passou correndo por ela, a inquisidora virou para olhar Annelotte que tinha um sorriso no rosto.

"Tudo o que posso fazer é dar o melhor de mim." Annelotte falou e começou a dar vários golpes em direção a inquisidora que estava com problemas para defender, até que não aguentou mais e caiu sobre os joelhos e suas roupas rasgaram deixando-a só de calcinha, mas quando Annelotte ia desferir o golpe final o polvo de antes pulou em sua cintura e a vez cair.

"Deus obrigado pela proteção, ofereço uma oração ao senhor." A inquisidora disse olhando para aquela situação, ela se ela levantou e pegou o bastão e o ergueu mais uma vez, ele começou a pegar fogo de novo, mas quando estava pronta para atacar Kuro entrou na frente.

"Isso foi uma boa luta, mas já está na hora de acabar." Ele disse olhando para a inquisidora.

"Eu não sei que você é, mas saia da frente ou eu vou queimar você junto." A inquisidora falou com raiva.

"Receio que não possa fazer isso." Kuro falou virando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

"Então morra junto com ela, punição para os hereges." A inquisidora disse e pulou o mais alto que pode e lançou o pássaro de fogo em direção a eles.

"Corre Kuro, você ainda pode fugir." Annelotte disse ainda no chão tentando se soltar do polvo.

"Não se preocupe, esta tudo bem." Kuro disse com uma voz calma e tirou a mão direita do bolso do casaco, quando o pássaro já estava perto Kuro simplesmente deu um soco no pássaro o fazendo desaparecer.

"I-incrível" Annelotte disse surpresa com o que viram, todos os espectadores estavam de boca aberta, ate o polvo se soltou de Annelotte.

"Impossível, se defender das chamas sagradas com uma espada ate é compreensível, mas somente com uma mão, será que Deus está dando poder para ele." A inquisidora fala com uma voz baixa que só ela podia escutar enquanto tinha uma expressão de choque no rosto.

"Esquece essa coisa de luta e deixa à gente ir embora, nós já vamos sair da cidade mesmo?" Kuro falou com um sorriso no rosto e lançou uma capa marrom para a inquisidora se cobrir, ela pegou e olhou para a capa antes de se cobrir e virou de costa para os dois.

"Quais são seus nomes?" Ela perguntou.

"Annelotte Kreutz" Annelotte respondeu.

"Sakurai Kuro." Kuro falou, assim que ele terminou de falar a inquisidora saiu andando.

Depois de um tempo Kuro e Annelotte estavam em uma colina olhando para a cidade.

"Então já perdeu suas duvidas?" Kuro perguntou para Annelotte.

"Já, espera você sabia?" Annelotte perguntou surpresa com isso.

"Claro, eu já te disse você não pode esconder nada de mim." Kuro falou com um sorriso no rosto e se levantou, "Então para onde vamos?" ele pergunta.

"Vamos purificar a floresta Calibara." Annelotte disse com um sorriso grande no rosto e os dois começaram a caminhar.

**Com isso mais um capitulo acaba, só queria falar que nessa fanfic a Aldra não será casada e fará parte do harém de Kuro junto com Liliana e se vocês tiverem alguém que queiram no harém mesmo que seja um personagem do Queen blade original é só postar no comentaria que eu vou ver o que da para fazer. **


End file.
